Cat and Mouse
by CBonnett
Summary: When Lexi finds a mouse in the wall named Swiftly Lovato, they call in a cat to take care of her. It turns out, the cat and mouse have powers too! But will they be alright working together on the team? OC
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHH!" Lexi screamed and stepped around on the floor as a little brown mouse zoomed around her feet, carrying all the food from the fridge it could carry.

"Lexi, what is it? Is everything alright?" Ace came into the main room of their head quarters.

"There's a mouse!"

Ace raised an eyebrow. "A… mouse? You can fight so many things, but when ya find a mouse you freak?"

Lexi ignored the comment and leapt away, into Ace who smiled. "Come on, Lex. You have to be kidding me."

Suddenly, the mouse shouted, "You can't catch me! I'm the fastest mouse in all of Acmeopolis!"

Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam finally walked in to see Lexi hugging Ace like her life was over and the mouse zooming into a mouse hole.

"Wow! That mouse is fast!" Tech exclaimed. Rev looked at him. "Well, not THAT fast, just fast for a mouse."

"It's-ok-I-understand-buddy. I-know-you-didn't-mean-it-like-that."

Danger Duck peeked inside the mouse hole.

"I wouldn't do dat, Duck," Ace warned.

Duck laughed. "Come on, Ace. It's just a mouse. Look at it! I bet it stole the cheese, huh-" Duck screamed and pulled his face away from the hole, his eyes flaming red like they were irritated and burning.

Lexi shrugged. "Mouse stole the hot sauce from Taco Palace."

"Taco Palace? MY TACO SAUCE!" Duck sneered at the hole and they heard a small giggle escape from it, a girl giggle.

"Well-look-at-that.-It's-a-she-mouse!" Rev sped through.

Slam scratched his head and thought. "Puddycat?"

Ace snapped his fingers. "That's not a bad idea, Slam. What do you think, team? Do you think we could use an exterminator?"

Duck rubbed his radish red eyes. "That seems like a banner idea."

Lexi smiled. "I know a cat who works down at the perfume store; she may be up to it."

Duck looked at her with his red eyes. "You go to perfume stores?"

Lexi pulled her hands behind her back, guiltily. "On occasion, but that's not important."

Ace ignored Duck. "So what's this fancy feline's name?"

Lexi looked up. "Belle Pussycat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for coming along with me, Danger," Lexi said as they walked down Acmeopolis's busy sidewalk.

"Did I have a choice?" Danger Duck replied sarcastically. Lexi brushed off the comment and turned into the perfume store, _Two Scents Worth_.

"Well, come on, Danger," Lexi said, holding the door open.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going in there!" He cried, plugging his nose. "I'll stay right out here in the stench of the streets."

Lexi shrugged and walked into the shop. Rows and rows of perfumes and body sprays filled the store, and in the back was a teenage cat, about Lexi's age, reading a magazine. The store was empty and quiet.

The feline looked up at the sound of the bells ringing. "How may I help you?" She asked. She was a typical black and white cat, with a fluffy looking tail and a curl of hair over one eye. She had chocolate brown eyes and was very beautiful for a cat. "Would you like some of our world famous perfume? It used to be imported from France."

Lexi carefully walked past all of the glass bottled perfumes to the cat. "Actually, I am here to ask if you would mind helping out the Loonatics and I."

"Oh! What may I do to help you?" The cat, Belle Pussycat, asked.

"Well, you see, we have a mouse sized problem."

Belle looked a bit offended at this. "Oh, and you want a cat to come catch the mouse, hmm?"

Lexi shuffled her feet, "if you don't mind, that'd be great," She whispered.

"How come you can't catch it? Don't you have powers?" Belle asked.

Lexi crossed her arms. "What you think we have amazing mouse catching abilities? We have things like super speed, not super exterminating."

Belle blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. What's the pay?"

Lexi froze. "Umm, fifteen dollars?"

Belle leapt up, "Deal! Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the head quarters, Rev was outside of the hole waiting for the mouse to return. "Let's-just-see-how-fast-this-mouse-really-is," Rev muttered, which was unusual considering he was normally very happy.

After about a half hour of waiting and watching, the mouse finally snuck out of the hole and Rev got a view of what she looked like.

She was a light yellow-brown color in a dark blue mini-baseball cap. Her hair was wavy, dark auburn, and in a ponytail. Her t-shirt was blue, but so light it almost looked white. She had a thin, dark mouse tail, and her eyes were sapphire color, unusual for a mouse.

As soon as she sped out of her hole, she glanced up at Rev and nodded nicely. "Hola! Is Senorita Bunny still here?"

Rev was stunned that the mouse could talk, but then again he could as well. Maybe I could ask her to leave nicely, he thought.

"No,-she-went-to-get-someone.-How-do-you-like-that-hole-in-the-wall?" Rev replied.

"Whoa now, Bird. You're gonna make me go loco with that rápido beak 'a yours," the mouse stated. Only then did Rev realize that she had a very strong Latino accent.

Rev closed his eyes and tried to speak slower, "What…is…your…name?"

"My full name is Swifty Lovato, but you can call me Swifty. Now, when will that bunny be back? I don' think she likes me," Swifty said.

Rev felt bad. "Sure-she-does! She's-just-"

"Again, with the rápido beak, man. Slow down, alright?"

Rev only nodded this time.

Just then, Lexi, Danger and Belle entered the head quarters. Swifty gasped and sped into her home, and Rev was amazed at how fast she was.

"You must be Belle!" Tech said, standing. "Come and sit down."

Rev glanced at the hole again, two eyes lit up the darkness, and one winked at him. He got a bad feeling about having this cat catching Swifty, but he sat on the couch with everyone anyway.

"So, Belle, would you mind telling me why you were so excited just to gain fifteen dollars?" Lexi asked.

Belle sighed. "No one buys from Two Scents Worth anymore. They all go to that fancy shop down the street. My job is supposed to support my entire family. Fifteen dollars is a blessing."

Rev frowned, Belle needed the money, but Swifty was nice and needed a home. This couldn't be good.

Tech E. nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish we could give you more but the Loonatics are non profit and we aren't spitting out money either."

Belle nodded understandingly. "So where's the mouse?" She asked.

Rev reluctantly stood and led Belle to the hole. "She's-in-there."

Belle noticed that he spoke very fast but said nothing. She lowered to the ground and peered inside.

A high pitched scream rang through the air. "El pussycato!"


	4. Chapter 4

Belle smiled slyly at Swifty and the mouse zoomed from her home. She sped around headquarters while Belle followed her.

Ace smiled, "Well, that's as good as done," he said, clapping his hands together.

Rev nodded and suddenly Zadavia appeared as a hologram.

"Loonatics, I-" She was cut off by Belle's hissing and Swifty crying "Andale, andale! Arriba arriba!"

"What is going on?" Zadavia asked, confused.

Duck looked behind him, but nothing was there. They could only hear Swifty and Belle on their wild goose chase. "Just the exterminator."

Zadavia rolled her eyes and looked at Ace. "Any who, I've tracked a series of robberies. They are all at the museums of Acme-" Belle and Swifty zoomed into the room and Zadavia gasped. "You found them?"

Swifty stopped dead in her tracks and Belle ran into her. They both looked up at Zadavia.

"Ehh, excuse me, doc, but what do ya mean 'found 'em'?" Ace asked. The other Loonatics nodded in confusion.

Zadavia sighed. "I knew I'd have to tell you," She paused and looked at Swifty and Belle, "I don't even know if they're aware of it themselves. To your knowledge, only Ace, Lexi, Rev, Slam, Duck and Tech were affected by the meteor that struck Acmeopolis that day. However, to my knowledge, eight citizens were affected. I thought they were dead."

Everyone was awestruck at all of this. It was a lot to take in, but Lexi was the first to speak.

"So these two are going to be Loonatics now?"

Zadavia nodded. "Yes."

Belle remembered that lunch was practically at her paws. She snatched up Swifty, who yelped.

Zadavia frowned, "Belle pussycat, you put that mouse back on the ground right now!"

Now Tech thought a moment, "How will that work?"

"What?" Zadavia asked.

"Having a cat and a mouse on the team, isn't that automatic chaos?"

Rev nodded. "How-will-that-work-out?"

Zadavia smiled. "I think it will work out fine, look at you two."

Rev nodded at Tech and smiled. "She's-right.–Not-that-I-don't-expect-her-to-be-right-it's-just-an-explanation-but-wow-she's-right!-Look-at-us-Tech!-Best-buds-" Tech grabbed Rev's beak and held it. Everyone sighed in relief.

Swifty leapt onto the table next to Ace. "So what are my powers, amigo?" She asked.

Zadavia glanced around. "Actually, I don't know. You'll have to find out yourself, same for Belle. Oh, and I knew I'd need these," Zadavia reached down and grabbed a uniform that was the perfect size for Belle. It was just like the others only gold and black.

She pulled out another one fit for Swifty that was light blue and black. She smiled. "I'll send them to you. You'll need these as all _eight _of the Loonatics go investigate the robberies. Good on luck on your first mission, girls. Zadavia, out."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been posting notes at the top of my chapters like most people, and I'm also sorry the chapters are so short…

But they're good hmm? Haha.

Anyway, I wanted to see if any of the readers knew who Belle and Swifty are descendants of.

Swifty is easy, Belle… well, let's just say you may get it.

Now, I shall end my taunting and welcome you to the next chapter.

Enjoy.

Cubie, Kernie, Swifty Lovato and Belle Pussycat © Me

The Loonatics and Zadavia © Warner Bros.

Belle twisted around in her new uniform, she was alone in Lexi's room. Lexi had let her change in there.

She walked outside and saw Duck. "So, whatcha think?" She turned and swished her tail.

Duck's mouth fell open. "You umm…you look...you look preeeety…"

Belle giggled and walked past him back to the main room. Everyone was ready.

Swifty was dressed as well, and her hair was tied up in her ponytail like before. Belle had to hold herself back so she didn't run to catch that mouse.

Lexi came up behind Belle and said, "You look great. Ready?"

Belle jumped. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, where are we gonna go first?"

Lexi looked up and thought. "I think we're going to check out the Acmeopolis Natural History museum. It's the only one that is being robbed. It's under thick security now, but whoever it is, they keep getting in."

Finally, Tech finished the new jets for Swifty and Belle. They tried them on and found they fit well.

Ace smiled. "Now we can head out."

The team took off to the museum, to hear the security sirens wailing. They all landed on the roof and heard a small laugh.

Ace frowned, "Sounds like someone's having fun." He thought. "Okay, Lexi, Slam and I will check the Prehistoric exhibit."

Lexi and Slam nodded.

Ace continued, "Now, Tech, Belle, and Duck go check the medieval exhibit while Swifty and Rev go look in the main lobby and minor halls with your speed."

Swifty nodded, "Sí, Señor Bunny."

Ace glanced at Swifty, "Just call me Ace."

Everyone went their directions and explored the museum.

Duck, Tech and Belle walked around the Medieval hall, armed if anything happened.

Tech pulled out an infrared scanner. "I don't see anything alive in this hall, but we better keep looking," he whispered.

Belle nodded and stayed close just in case. Duck looked around. "This place could use some redecorating don't you think?"

Tech looked at him, "What?" Duck defended. Belle smiled and Duck noticed, "She thought it was funny."

Along with Slam and Lexi, Ace checked behind all of the dinosaur bones and blocks of prehistoric amber.

"I don't see anything," Lexi whispered to them.

"Me neither, Slam?" Ace replied.

"Rawrruuga," Slam replied.

"Maybe whoever was here already left," Lexi suggested.

"I don't think so, there's no way whoever was here left that fast."

Lexi sighed. "I just don't see anything," She lifted her wrist. "Tech? Is there anything where you're at?"

"Not that we've seen," Tech replied.

Ace and Lexi glanced at eachother. "Maybe Swifty and Rev found something."

Swifty sped down the north hallway, checking all of the statues of stuffed animals and skelatons.

Rev sprinted down the south hallway, the hall of flags. He saw something move, but it wasn't a person. It was small, like Swifty…a mouse!

Rev ran to the German flag pole and peeked behind it. A small Brown mouse yelped and leapt back.

"Don't eat me mister hawk, I've been a good boy this year!"

Rev was confused. "Who-are-you?"

The mouse opened an eye. "You…you mean you aren't gonna eat me?"

"Of-course-not.-If-you-tell-me-your-name-and-why-you're-here-I-may-be-able-to-help-you."

"Name's Cubie. Trust me, I hate the name, and I'm looking for my brother Kernie. How could you help?"

"Where-did-you-see-your-brother-last?" Rev asked.

Cubie thought. "He went to go get dinner from the café but never came back."

Rev nodded. He bent down and grabbed the mouse. "AGGHHHH! I knew you would eat me!"

Rev ignored his struggle and sped to Ace and Lexi, who were in the lobby with Swifty.

He sat Cubie on the lobby desk. "This-little-guy-is-lookin'-for-his-brother.-Any-ideas?"

Ace thought a moment. "Where'd he see him last?"

Cubie stood up with Swifty's help. "I saw him at the café last. I- WAIT! Are you guys the Loonatics?"

Ace nodded. "So at the café last, huh? Sounds like we need to head down to the gift shop."


	6. Chapter 6

Ace, Lexi, Slam, Rev, Swifty and Cubie walked down the west hallway to the gift shop and café. A laugh escaped from the cooler in the restaurant kitchen.

"Kernie!" Cubie cried and he ran off.

"Esperar! Wait!" Swifty yelled. She sped forward and grabbed Cubie's tail. "Are you loco, man? We can't go in there yet, not until we know that that really is Kernie."

Ace nodded. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside, to see a little silver mouse munching on cheese. He hiccupped and fell back. Ace closed the door.

"Your brother eat a lot?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, he likes cheese…" Cubie smiled and looked inside. "Kernie, are you okay?"

Kernie, the gray mouse, glanced up. "Cubie! HICCUP! I found the- HICCUP! Cheese!" Kernie lifted a piece of yellow cheddar cheese as if to prove to him he discovered it. He reached around and scratched his back. "Ugh, fleas."

Lexi had a disgusted look on her face, "Yick," She said.  
>Ace nodded. "Ehh, that's nice, doc. But we may wanna high tail it outta here, someone's robbing the museum."<p>

A little white dot leapt off of Kernie and sprinted off, if fleas can sprint.

Kernie grinned. "My back don't itch no more."

"Come on, Kernie. Let's go home," Cubie said, grabbing Kernie's hand. "Thanks for helping us."

*Meanwhile, with Duck, Tech and Belle…*

They continued to search the hallway and found nothing. Belle frowned and leaned against a door frame. "I don't think anything's down here."

Tech crossed his arms. "Ahh, Belle? You're leaning against a door frame with wet paint on it."

Belle leapt forward but it was too late. She had a white stripe painted down her back. Duck snickered. "You look like a skunk!"

"Excuse me," A French accent came from the end of the hallway, the shadows they couldn't see. "But did I hear there is a skunkette at the museum this evening?" It asked.

Duck smiled and Belle furiously shook her head and waved her arms, silently screaming "no!"

Danger didn't listen. "Why yes, who are you?"

A skunk emerged from the shadows, dressed in an Acmeopolis Museum of Natural History Night guard uniform. "I am Polo Le Pew," He walked down the hallway to them. "And you are?" He asked Belle.

Belle gulped. "Leaving," She said rudely and bolted down the hallway.

Duck frowned. "Forgive her; she hasn't any manners- WHOAH!" Tech grabbed Duck and they followed Belle, leaving 'Polo Le Pew' behind.

Belle ran into the lobby and into Rev. "Oh!-So-sorry-to-be-in-your-way-even-though-you-ran-into-me-without-saying-excuse-which-puts-you-at-fault.-However-I-should've-paid-more-attention-too-and-we-wouldn't-be-in-this…"

Belle stood and panted as Tech and Duck came up behind her. "That creepy skunk is here!"

"I am coming for you, petite amie!" Polo echoed through the hallway.

"I think it's time the Loonatics jet," Ace said. They all nodded and took off towards headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

"This doesn't make sense!" Tech said, frustrated. "No one was there! But yet there was a robbery. All we found were mice. One scared to death of Rev and the other so full of cheese it could barely speak!"

Swifty scratched her head. "Hey, don' look at me. I don' know what's goin' on either. I'm just as confundido as you are."

"English?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just as _confused_ as you are."

"Thanks and Swifty's right. I don't think anyone knows what's going on," Lexi said.

Duck came in, a blanket over his shoulders. "Can you three quiet down? I'm trying to sleep. You do know that it's nearly two o'clock in the morning?" Duck asked, he sniffed and his eyes were red from sleepiness.

"Sorry," Swifty said.

"Gracias," Duck said and turned, but then quickly looked back. "Now you got me doing it…" He muttered, finally walking off.

Swifty snickered and Tech thought. "He's right. It's late. We need to get to bed," He yawned and they all separated to their rooms.

Later that night, around four o'clock, Swifty's eyes glowed purple and she got out of bed. Walking as if she were a robot, Swifty left the headquarters.

She, still practically asleep, sped to the Natural History Museum and entered through the vents.

Her eyes were still glowing, and she definitely wasn't herself.

She spoke in her native tongue in her dreams and when she was oblivious to what was happening. So when Polo Le Pew showed up, she spoke in Spanish.

"Move it, zorrillo," She said rudely to him. (Translation- Move it, skunk)

Polo immediately stepped out of the way and she sped down the hallway.

Swifty's eyes narrowed as she stopped in her tracks at the case containing the only live animal in the museum. It was a scientifically created Woolley Mammoth.

She slid through the bars and muttered, "El mamut lanudo, justo lo que estaba buscando." (Translation- The woolly mammoth, just what I was looking for.)

The mammoth squealed, or honked (or sorry, but whatever it is elephants/mammoths do).

Swifty almost made a growling sound and leapt on the mammoth, and suddenly she became mammoth sized. She was still a Spanish mouse and all, but **huge**.

Finally, she tied the mammoth up and millions of small white dots shot in and, like ants, carried the mammoth away. Swifty laughed evilly as she became the only one in the cage.

She sneezed and itched her ear as a white speck leapt out of it. She immediately felt dizzy and put her hand to her forehead to steady herself, but it didn't work. Swifty passed out in the mammoth exhibit.


	8. Chapter 8

The police, seeing Swifty's ID as one of the Loonatics, brought her to the head quarters early in the morning.

"Ehh, what's up, doc?" Ace asked when the police knocked.

"Is this your mouse?" The man held up the passed out Swifty to the camera so they could see.

"Yikes! How'd she get out there?" Ace asked.

Duck opened the door and grabbed Swifty's tail. "What do I with it?"

Lexi frowned. "_Her_. Set _her_ on the couch, we'll question her when she gets up."

About an hour or so later, Swifty's eyes opened frantically and she shot up. "Bad dream?" Belle asked.

Swifty closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "Killer headache," She mumbled.

"Mind tellin' us what happened last night, Swift?" Ace asked.

Swifty looked at them. "I went to sleep, and then I woke up out here."

Lexi glanced at Ace. "Maybe she doesn't remember."

"I wouldn't be so trustworthy yet, Lexi. I mean, we barely know this rodent! Who knows what kind of evil, money sucking, flea covered-" Duck was cut off by Swifty.

"That's it! Fleas!" Swifty exclaimed.

Tech thought a moment. "What?"

"The fleas! I remember now, un minuto," Swifty sped out of the headquarters and everyone sat silently. She returned about ten minutes later with a tape.

"Where-did-you-get-that?" Rev asked.

"The museum. Now, watch closely," Swifty whispered. The video showed Swifty speeding down the halls and into the mammoth cage. Then, there was the scene where Swifty went from mouse size to mammoth size and Everyone's mouths fell open. That must be one of Swifty's powers. Choice of her size could come in handy.

Then, the flea flew out of her ear.

"Stop it right there!" Tech cried and Rev sped to the screen and quickly pressed pause in time.

"Is that the same flea that flew off of Kernie?" Tech asked.

Everyone nodded and then Rev pressed play. The time came where Swifty passed out and the camera remained on her unconscious body. Swifty switched it off.

"You see now that I am inocente?" Swifty asked Ace.

He nodded. "Innocent until proven guilty."

Tech pulled on gloves and started picking through Swifty's hair. "Whatever flea was here is gone now," He said, after checking.

Swifty rubbed her scalp. "Gracias," She said, and leapt off of the chair.

"Wait!" Tech cried after her. Swifty turned.

"Sí?" Swifty asked.

"In the footage, we discovered one of your powers and you need training. How do you change?"

"I'm pretty sure I just think about what I want to be and, poof! I'm the size."

"Try it," Tech E. ordered.

Swifty sighed and closed her eyes, imagining Tech. She felt her head rise higher and higher until when she opened her eyes, she was nose to nose with Tech.

"Whoa…" Rev said. "That's-pretty-cool-but-can-you-get-smaller?"

Swifty nodded and imagined an ant and felt her body shrink until she was the size of a pea.

Rev smiled. "Wow!"

Tech nodded and thought a moment. "This may prove very useful at times, but also dangerous. Mind if I run a few tests?"

Swifty flicked her tail. "I don' mind."

*In the main room with Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, and Belle*

Belle napped on the couch and waited like everyone else while Tech ran the tests.

Duck looked at her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, sitting by her feet.

"Not at all," Belle replied, sitting up. "Duck right?"

"That's what they call me."

"I've heard many stories about you at Two Scents Worth. You were the laughing stock of Fifth Avenue," Belle said.

Duck's face paled. "Laughing stock?" He practically whimpered.

Suddenly, the spunky mouse came through the doors with Tech and Rev. "We are terminado! We are finished!" She said, rubbing her back. "Although, was all the poking necessary?"

Tech frowned. "I'm sure it'll all prove useful."

Slam walked out of the kitchen with a bowl that looked like it contained nachos at one point. "Lunch ready!"

"So, Swift, figure out your special ability?" Ace asked.

"I can grow and shrink as I please and Tech says I probably have another ability too, we just need to find it."


	9. Chapter 9

No one spoke of the flea that day. Just a typical _normal_ day in Acmeopolis.

And that isn't normal.

Ace checked the system for whereabouts and disturbances, but nothing came up. Acmeopolis was free of crime at the moment. How weird.

The entire team sat around and waited, some of them small talked and the other played old, _really_ old, board games like Monopoly, Clue and Sorry. Swifty, Lexi, and Rev played a newer, yet still _quite_ lost in the age's game called twister.

Lexi tried to tell Swifty it wasn't good idea for her to play because she'd never reach, but Swifty insisted. She had discovered her other power that morning in her room when she got out of bed and tripped over her small, yet oversized for her baseball cap and began to fall forward. Her arm stretched all the way across the room and grabbed the doorknob to steady herself.

Swifty was super stretchy.

But that wasn't the only secret she had. Soon after that, she found Belle in her room practicing her powers. She'd kept them a secret!

Swifty was a bit jealous of Belle's powers, though. Cloning and shape shifting (which includes gaining the voice along with the shape shifting) was pretty impressive.

Swifty wouldn't tell anyone though, she was nicer than that.

During twister, on Swifty's second turn, she took in a deep breath and tried to stretch her arm to the green spot like before.

Rev and Lexi gaped. "That's interesting…" Lexi said.

Swifty smiled.

*With Belle, Duck, and Tech playing Sorry*

Belle slid her gold pawn eight spaces and smiled. "Sorry, Duck!" She said, pushing the red pawn out of the way.

Duck frowned. "She wins again…" He mumbled.

Tech shrugged. "I can barely believe we even have this game," Tech said.

Belle nodded. "It seems very old…"

Duck shook his head. "It's stupid too." He muttered.

Belle shimmered and changed into Duck, "It's stupid too," She muttered like him.

Duck crossed his arms. "Not funny. Cool, but not funny."

Her image faded again and she was Belle. "Sorry," She apologized.

Swifty, Rev and Lexi had finished twister. "Presumir," Swifty muttered.

Lexi raised an eyebrow and Swifty sighed. "Show off," She repeated in English.

Lexi nodded and finally the sirens went off. Ace opened an eye. "I was wondering when that'd happen."

Zadavia appeared and Ace looked up. "What's happenin'?" He asked.

Zadavia replied, "The mammoth from the museum was found."

"Great! Where is it at?" Lexi asked.

"It was last spotted in downtown Acmeopolis," Zadavia informed.

"Where all those bums are? You sure?" Danger asked.

Zadavia nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

Lexi smiled. "Well, let's go. I've been waiting for something to happen all day."

Zadavia frowned. "Do not take this lightly. Most likely this mammoth is connected to whatever controlled Swifty Lovato last night, and it is probably controlling someone or something now."

Lexi nodded.

"I hope you catch whoever is doing all of this. Zadavia, out."

*Downtown Acmeopolis*

The mammoth shook the streets and rampaged down through the alleys. Its eyes lit purple like Swifty's had the night before and it made a trumpet sound with its trunk.

The Loonatics landed at the end of the alley and Swifty enlarged to everyone else's size so she wasn't so small.

They huddled into the corner. "It seems that that flea can enter creatures with big ears and take over," Tech informed.

Swifty grabbed her ears and pinched her fingers on them. They were big, she _was _a mouse.

Ace nodded. "And it leaves when it wants to. So, what if we freak the flea out?"

"How can we freak a flea out of a mammoth?" Lexi asked.

"No, no, no, Lexi. Never answer a question with a question," Ace replied.

Rev thought. "She's-right-though.-Freaking-a-flea-out-of-a-mammoth-isn't-possible.-What-would-make-a-mammoth-flip?"

It was Swifty's turn to think. "I got an idea!" She exclaimed. "If that flea were in me, it would be much easier to scare it. Belle could pretend to eat me, tal vez," Lexi eyed Swifty. She sighed. "Belle could pretend to eat me, _perhaps_."

"It would be easier. Alright, little mouse. Get that flea in, Belle will get it out and I'll catch it. Slam, Tech, Rev and Lexi? You get the mammoth."


	10. Chapter 10

Swifty shrunk back to her normal size and leapt onto the mammoth as it turned into the alley. She held onto the tuft of hair on top of its head. She crawled across his head to his ear and gulped. The size of a housefly, Swifty slid inside his ear.

She closed her eyes and sped past his eardrum and found a small hole that led into the cranium area. The passage looked somewhat like a bug bite.

_I wonder if I have a little passage into my __cráneo,_ She thought, crawling into the hole. Inside the mammoth's skull, Swifty gasped at what she saw.

The salmon colored brain pounded and everywhere she could step was covered in slime. Swifty had no idea exactly what slime it was.

She pulled up her wrist. "Ace? Change of plans. I'll take care of the flea."

Swifty waited for a response as she surveyed the area. Finally, Ace replied. "Got it, Swift."

Swifty leapt off the ledge she was on when she entered and jumped onto brain. She threw up in her mouth at her goo covered boots. At least she was in a full body suit.

She gripped the brain and climbed to the top. A flea was there with a small chip lodged into the beast's brain. Is this what that flea did to Swifty?

Swifty shrunk smaller than the Flea and stretched out her hand to grab the head phones, but failed. The Flea caught her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, eyeing Swifty.

Swifty didn't reply and she sped forward to stole off the headphones.

The Flea snarled. "That just makes me control the mammoth. Now he's rampaging through the city with no one controlling him!" He cried. "Perhaps I said too much…"

Swifty snapped the headphones in half and she smiled. "Sorry, but without this I think you may be a bit of a fracaso," Swifty said.

The Flea was confused. Swifty stretched out her leg quickly and pushed his legs out from under him. "You may be a bit of a _failure_."

Swifty enlarged a bit and grabbed the Flea. She pulled out the chip and ran from the brain.

As soon as she exited the ear, she noticed that the Loonatics had not contained the mammoth yet and they were headed straight for headquarters.

Swifty leapt off of the mammoth as it collided with the headquarters base. The mammoth stopped and shook its head. Now it was angry.

Swifty grabbed an old glass jar from the garbage and shoved the Flea inside. She then sat the jar upside down so he was trapped.

Swifty looked up at the mammoth and he saw her. The mammoth reared.

Suddenly, a force field like net fell on the mammoth, causing it to collapse.

"Ice age is over, buddy!" Ace called.

Rev sped to Swifty and she grabbed the flea. Swifty leapt into Rev's hand and they sped off.

Author Note: I hate to say but the next chapter is the last. Though I like writing about Swifty, Belle, and the Loonatics so you can expect more. Think of this as an episode. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

They all arrived at the HQ after the mammoth was returned to the museum and looked at the Flea.

"He's so small," Lexi giggled.

Tech studied him. "But why did he do everything?"

The flea had an angry expression. "I'll tell you why! The people in this city are rude and evil to us fleas and mice! I believe it's our turn to boss you around! We'd throw you in the alleys, and suck you up with a vacuum!

"That's why I took over the mouse. She'd be great for a leader."

Swifty clenched her teeth.

Ace shrugged. "Can't kill the little guy for being determined."

"And cats are the worst! Always after the mice, I need mice to live! I feel pity for them and you should too rabbit!"

Belle frowned. She had tried to eat Swifty.

The police took the Flea to a non-escapable glass cell and the Loonatics finally didn't have to worry about _that_.

Afterwards, Belle sat on the couch and read a book, _To Love a Cat_, Ace meditated, and the rest trained.

All was normal once again with Acmeopolis.

And _that_ isn't normal.

Author Note: Last chapter. However, my friends are all on vacation and my life at home is boring, and all I can do is write and draw!

So for those who were wondering, that's why I update so darn fast.


End file.
